1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel antibiotic compound designated dynemicin C and its triacetate derivative. Both compounds possess antibacterial, antifungal and antitumor activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elucidation of the structure of dynemicin C revealed that it contained a conjugated di-yne moiety. This unusual functionality has been discovered in the esperamicins (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 109, 3462-3464, 1987) and calichemicins (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 109, 3464-3466, 1987 and ibid 109, 3466-3468, 1987), extraordinarily potent antitumor antibiotics produced by an Actinomadura strain (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,187) and a Micromonospora strain (Program and Abstracts of 26th Interscience Conference on Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, September, 1986, Abstract 227), respectively.
Esperamicins A.sub.1 and A.sub.2 are believed to be identical, respectively, to CL-1577A and B disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,835. The esperamicins are also structurally related to the antibiotics WS-6049A and B disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,271. A fragment of CL-1577A or B designated CL-1577-B.sub.4 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,353 while fragments of esperamicins A.sub.1 or A.sub.2 designated BBM-1675C and D are disclosed in U.K. Published Application 2,179,649A.
An esperamicin component designated BMY-41339 and having the formula ##STR1## is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 323,648 filed Mar. 15, 1989.
The antitumor antibiotics designated BU-3420T and triacetyl BU-3420T having the conjugated di-yne moiety are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,065. These antibiotics, also named dynemicin A and triacetyl dynemicin A, are also disclosed in J. Antibiotics 42 (9):1449-1452, 1989. BU-3420T (dynemicin A) is obtained from the fermentation broth of Micromonospora chersina strain M956-1 (ATCC-53710).